Familiarity
by thegodedgar
Summary: PWP, Twincest. Something about familiarity makes things so much easier. George supposed that one didn't get more familiar than with their own body and that a twin was a very close second. Sorry, needs editing.


Something about familiarity make things so much easier. George supposed that one didn't get more familiar than with their own body and that a twin was a very close second. Honestly, he was quite sick of waiting for the "right person," fabled as they may be, and wanted, for once, to have a completely intimate moment with someone who was worth his time. He figured, they were nearly the same, there was no way that it hadn't crossed his mind two. The innuendos, the sharing of beds, the cuddling and the occasional catching of a wayward glance all point very firmly to a distinct lack in need for the usual beating around the bush. This was very good, indeed, for George simply lacked the patience and restraint required to go about things properly…even if there was a properly for the situation he had in mind.

If George's timing was right, Fred would be alone in the shared bath at Gryffindor, having completed the days Quidditch training and sneaked off for a private shower before the boys noticed they should miss him. Fred's shyness was not a quality George shared and it was, of course, a very well kept secret. Fred's Shyness was also the source of much private teasing, between the two of the, although very much one sided, and George often found him self grinning over it more often than their other shared and well kept secrets.

He opened the door slowly, announcing himself so as not to spook his bashful twin and stepped into the deliciously thick steam of the boys bath. There stood Fred, with a signature twin's slanted grin on his face, hair full of suds that ran in zigzag patterns down his face and neck, mixing into the quick flow of the water that beat it's way down his scalp and shoulders and running in a river down his chest and back. George was sure he couldn't have come at a better time and was more than comfortable with the level of sheer narcissism required to find the site so enchanting. Fred didn't blink as George stripped off his practice robes and discarded them onto the floor and didn't question when George helped himself to the same stream of water that the other had already occupied.

"Should have told me you were coming. I'd have waited for you." Fred said as Georges hands went up to aid in shampoo removal. That was, of course, what he'd started to say and very well may have if he hadn't been cut off mid-sentence by his brother's eager lips and a firm grip on the back of his head. Fred was sure he should have thought this weird and maybe even repulsive, but the truth was, it wasn't. It didn't take Fred long to get over his startle and melt into the passionate, if not mildly desperate, embrace. Lips crashed together, teeth nipped, tongues explored and hands roamed shoulders and necks as the perfectly symmetrical duo found a very new aspect to their relationship. Maybe not as new as each thought it might be to the other.

When they pulled apart, their identical gaps threatened to pull a laugh out of them both. Even that was the same. Ever novel. It was George who reach back out first, the tip of his finger sliding down the length of his counterpart's erection, throbbing from the contact and thoughts that rolled back and forth between the two. Fred took in air sharply, on a hiss, as he tried to control the urges that he had felt for so long. He was sure he was going to burst. George gently palmed the familiar erection and squeezed gently, pulling another hiss from his brother. He rather like the noise and the face that went along with it. He felt encouraged to go further and began to move the circle his hand created up and down the shaft, alternating pressure and stopping to pay some attention to the blushed tip of his twin's penis.

More and more encouraging noises forced their way out of Fred's mouth as his brother pulled pleasure into the pit of his stomach with every skilled pull and caress. It crossed his mind to ask his brother how often he was at it. Fred was sure that it was far better than anything he had managed for himself. There was of course the benefit of having someone else doing the concentrating. Fred braced himself on his brother, an just when the world nearly went cock-eyed and split apart that the seems, his brother's hands vanished and Fred was letting out a very displeased grunt.

George tried not to huff out a small laugh at the sheer frustration on the other twin's face. It was very tempting to watch him suffer with the outstanding hard on that protruded from the spitting image of his own hips but his own desire got the best of him and he found himself on his knees before he'd even thought about it. Being faced with a cock very much like his own probably should have been a little unnerving but it instead gave him the courage he would have lacked getting down to suck on a less familiar cock, it being his first time and all. He wondered for a moment what it would taste like, not for the first time, mind you, but quickly chastised himself for the ridiculous wondering of something that was literally so close he could taste it. He tested the liquid that was leaking impatiently from the slit of the penis before him. The salty bitter sweet taste was surprising but not entirely unpleasant as he licked gently, ignoring the erratic trusts of the penis' owner. He sucked the length in just until the head disappeared and the could stroke the tiny bundle at the base with his tongue as he suckled gently. He had watched a girl do it to him once, although he was sure that his execution was more graceful since he had to still his twins thrusts with a firm grasp on his hips.

Fred was sure this was the best blow job he'd ever had and as soon as he was sure it couldn't get better, it did. Fred watched in awe as his penis disappeared into his twin's mouth. He wasn't quite sure where he learned or practiced such a thing but when George's lips made it clear to the base of his penis and he started to swallow, Fred didn't much care, nor did he care if he ever got his penis back, for that matter. He bucked wildly against the hands that held him so firmly in place until George let go, allowing Fred's cock to enter and exit his mouth and throat as it pleased until Fred shattered apart, moaning incessantly.

George's ever growing erection got even harder when his brother lost control, spilling his warm salty seed down his willing throat. George sucked as hard as he could at every inward thrust, not spilling a drop of the creamy fluid. It was a few moments before Fred stilled for the most part, panting and leaning against the wall, and a few more before the spasms stopped pouring cum down George's throat, but he stuck through to the end before pulling the spent cock out his mouth with a satisfying 'pop.'

"God's George." Fred gasped at his twin who looked up at him with such an innocent look for a boy with the erection that hung heavy between slender legs. George only looked at him for a moment more before standing an turning Fred's uncoordinated post orgasm body around and leaning him face first into the wall. Fred reveled in the stable feeling of the wall beneath his hands and was so distracted, in fact, that he nearly yelped when a finger invaded him. "What're you doing, you arse?" He mumbled unpleasantly, but made no effort to dissuade the assault.

George didn't respond. He was too busy focusing on the mechanics of things. One finger slipped in fairly nicely, with the bit of lubrication provided by the water but it just wouldn't do for two, or even more. He slipped away, quickly, to his robs and retrieved his wand. Once he had mumbled the spell that most all the boys new for private recreation, he returned to Fred's side and worked a now very slick finger back into the puckered hole that was still on display, despite the short retreat. Fred moaned as George worked and pulled at his hole until he was comfortable adding a second digit.

Fred's already gelatinous legs threatened to give way when his arse eventually stretched to accommodate yet a third finger, which proceeded to prod and scissor his hole with the rest of them. He pushed back on the hand, wanting him to be deeper, and even wanting more, his erection having swiftly returned and pulsing for release. Every few thrusts his brothers long finger brushed a spot inside him that made him have to pause to collect himself. The fingers turned and danced on his insides like they'd done it a million times before.

George pulled his finger from Fred's soft warm cavern and palmed his own erection, rubbing the slick lubricant onto the hard shaft and sensitive head. The same grunt came from his partners lips as the first time he pulled his hands away. That lovely hiss filled the room when George pressed the head of his cock against the well stretched entrance to his brother. He pushed in gently, eliciting a few more hisses until his cock was deliciously and excruciating encased inside Fred's trembling body. There he waited for a sign from his gasping partner.

Fred waited a few long minutes for George to move inside him. The slight burn of stretching flesh paled in comparison to the satisfaction of being filled. Sick of waiting, he rocked his hips away and then back onto his brother's erection. The pleasure nearly tore him apart. George, seemingly taking this as a sign, began a slow steady pace of in and out, hold Fred by his hips to help keep him steady. Fred Began to feel a little lost inside the sensations of being filled, emptied and filled again, slowly a surely.

George fought for the control he feigned having in his slow thrusts. He was sure he explode with ever squeeze of Fred's muscles. The noises that came from Fred made George sure that he could hardly wait to have the same done to him. There was no denying that their not so slow climb was at least, if not more, pleasurable for Fred. He gradually quickened his pace, finding and tweaking Fred's nipples and causing him to buck against the invasion. One of Georges hands slid down a toned stomach to where Fred's erection throbbed and pulsed.

The faster George went, the more Fred thought he'd be torn in two, and not really give a damn. The same spot George tickled with his fingers sang as it was stroked over and over with the head of George's penis. Fred wasn't going to be able to take it much longer. He couldn't even think long enough to find a way to prolong the pleasure. George's hand stroked in tune with his thrusts and Fred moaned and begged for more, despite himself. There was no way he'd survive this, he was sure.

Fred's muscles spasmed tightly, almost painfully, around George's ridiculously hard cock. This was the final push for George, and he could hold on no longer. The small amount of control he had clung to left and his trust were erratic and urgent as he reached his pinnacle and threw himself carelessly over it. The heat and pleasure tore though his body like a perfect storm, ravaging his nerve endings as it went. He lost his baring and his mind briefly and when the last spasm of orgasm shook his body, he wondered how the two of them ended up curled on the shower floor, shaking in each others arms.

They got up from the floor, long before they were ready, so as not to get caught in such a compromising position. They help each other wash to keep the other from exerting too much effort, prolonging the after glow of the orgasm that still flowed through their veins. For a couple days they worried people might notice and when they didn't, the twins relaxed. It wasn't long before they got them selves into a habit of sneaking off when one of them indicated they felt the need to the other. Every time was like the first, familiar and overwhelming, and they never found the other's equal.


End file.
